Enchanted
by inukag-lover1600
Summary: Her dream turned into her biggest nightmare.


_Our eyes met. It was magic, I want to say sparks flew but if I did, I wouldn't be speaking for both of us; I would only be speaking for me. I strode right up to him. He knew me, and I knew him. Actually, I've had a secret crush on him for a while now. He doesn't know me too well, and I know him better than an acquaintance would. I kissed him. I was shocked. I sat down on a chair. Everyone crowded around me and stared. A guy started to play guitar and another guy started singing. I wished for them to stop this but, it seems like I can't talk. I can't make them stop so, they just continue singing; making things more awkward by the second. Besides the fact that he walked out on me after I kissed him, there wasn't any sign that he was going to be back anytime soon. I continued to sin on my chair, feeling awful, worthless, ugly. He came back, his hands covering his face. He took them off and revealed rashes all over his face, a sure sign that he was nervous. I don't know how I knew this but, I do. He declared that he was leaving. _

_I tried beating him to the door to apologize and I did. I got out of the building before he did. I waited in the rain, waiting for him to burst through those glass doors. He didn't come. I realized he had a car and I ran to the parking lot, looking for his car. When I got there, the ramp that leads into the room was filled with the sane people who were in the room with us earlier. I found his car. He was looking for something in the back seat. He didn't see I was coming. I opened his door and he looked at me. I kissed him for the second time, enjoying the feel of his lips on mine. He slowly wrapped his arms around me, enveloping me in a warm cocoon. I pulled him out in the rain and held his hand. He tugged on my hand and I walked right beside him. He swiftly put his arm around me, and kissed me. I smiled at him and we walked off into the night hand in hand with the rain pouring. _

Kagome yawned, feeling elated. She hasn't felt this happy in a long time. She glided to the bathroom, smiling widely at everything she saw. She looked at herself in the mirror before taking a shower. She felt beautiful, loved. She was very excited about going to school today, especially going to her art class. That was the only class she had with him, which would make sense, since he _is_ a year older than her.

She went through her day normally, hating, cursing human beings for being put into existence. She was _very_ anxious about art; she kept in re-touching her hair and make-up. She didn't care if other people thought of her as an odd-ball, only what he thought or said would matter. Kagome confidently walked into her art class, and sat down in her seat. He sat right beside her.

She'd admit he could be a douchebag but, he has his moments. He had his moments where he would do whatever she asked; he would sometimes clean her paintbrushes for her. He talked to her. He made fun of her, but she never thought that it was the serious kind. She enjoyed his company, and really all that she could hope for was that he enjoyed her company too. Sure he did make fun of people, but then again, who doesn't? Even she made fun of people, and they always thought she was a goody-two-shoe, which is partly true.

All this time she's been talking to him, falling in deeper and deeper. This she did not notice. He came on the room and suddenly she felt alive. He put his things down and looked at her. He was probably a foot taller than her, and then he smiled at her. She smiled back, and the world got muted. He was a basketball player and he had a game that day. He took out a big bottle of chocolate milk and started drinking it. He put it back and she noticed that it came in a gift bag and that it held a note inside. She had a nagging suspicion, but she was not about to admit it to herself because if she did she would not stop obsessing over it. She was done with the current project and wasn't really itching to start the next one. She asked the teacher for a deck of cards, happy to have something "fun" to do. She started to build a house of cards, when he took notice.

"Are you making a house cards?" He asked all his attention focused on her.

"Mhmm." She squeaked out.

He took a few cards from her pile and started to make his own. For that to happen he had to scoot closer to her, their knees touching. Knee to knee, she smiled and just continued to build her house of cards. After several attempts, she got bored and frustrated. The teacher called at her and told her to do the research needed for the upcoming project. Being a good student, she agreed and left to go to the computer. She logged on and did her work as fast as she could. She didn't need much. Research three animals, print out pictures and find their scientific name.

When she got back to the table, he was waiting his turn at the computer, hovering over the kid that was currently in the chair. She sat on the edge of the table watching the rest of the guys in the room play Apple to Apples, a game that she enjoyed herself. They were about to finish the round when he sat down beside her in a chair. This got her heart pounding, beating so fast that it might just break through her ribs.

"Inuyasha." Whispered his best friend.

"Yeah?" He replied, looking back politely.

"How long…Kikyo…." Was all that Kagome heard.

The suspicions came back but once again, she decided to push them away. She went home and took a long, hot shower; her own way of winding down. She got on a social network and searched him. She clicked on his profile and read over whatever was there, looked at his pictures. Finally, she couldn't help herself anymore. She looked at his relationship status and sure enough there it was. He had a girlfriend.

'I guess it's true what they say, curiosity killed the damn cat.' She thought, hating herself for being pulled into his games and trickery.

As she thought about this, she wanted to cry but, of course she couldn't since her parents were in the house. They surely would not understand, and she didn't feel comfortable showing weakness to her family anymore. They would not understand the fact that she was heartbroken at the time and needed some breathing room and time. She also honestly tried not listening to Taylor Swift songs but, to no avail. She sat in her room listening to her songs over and over and over again. This just made her tear up more, but it seemed as though she got certainly what she was feeling at the moment.

The cold weather outside was not helping with her cause. She disliked winter for the very reason; it seemed much harder to get over things with the gloom always following you wherever you decide to go. Not only was it cold, it was also raining, therefore she couldn't really get out of the house.

Kagome hopped in her car and drove around. She finally settled on parking her car near an elementary school's playground. She turned her heater on and sat there. The rain really wouldn't let up for even a few minutes, all she wanted right now was to get on that swing and think but, it seems like that's not going to happen too.

She saw a car pull up and another one. She watched as a male got out of the car, carrying a poster board. The man was facing away from her car; therefor she couldn't see what was written on the poster board. She was still curious, and put the car into drive. She drove around the couple and sneaked a glance at the poster.

'Will you go to prom with me?'

She smiled, thinking that it was the cutest thing that she has ever seen. She took the camera she always had on her and snapped a picture of the embracing couple. When she lowered the camera and looked at the picture, it was clear who it was. Inuyasha and Kikyo.

_AN: I hoped you guys liked it. This really happened to me, except for the latter parts. This was inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Enchanted." Tell me what you guys think! Ciao, xoxo. _


End file.
